1. Field
The gaming machine according to one or more aspects of the present invention relates to a gaming machine having a plurality of stations. More particularly, it refers to a gaming machine which can award a progressive payout when a predetermined condition has been satisfied.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of gaming machines are installed in a gaming hall or the like. These gaming machines include a type of gaming machine which has a plurality of terminals. In such a gaming machine, a plurality of players enter the same game. The players who have entered the game each place a bet of a gaming value and are awarded a prize in accordance with a game result. If the game result satisfies a special condition, the players can be awarded a special prize.
One type of such a special prize which is awarded to the players is a progressive payout. This progressive payout corresponds to an amount of gaming values which have been accumulatively added based on the bet of a gaming value placed by the player.
The present invention provides a gaming machine capable of executing a game having game characteristics which could not be successfully achieved in the above-described conventional art. Specifically, the present invention provides a gaming machine capable of improving a payout rate with respect to a normal prize, and at the same time adopting a “progressive payout” as a special prize.